Cursed Dragon
by 2 Sided coiN
Summary: Few years after Sasuke left, Sakura continues on with her life never suspecting that her life in Konoha was a lie, and that she is far greater than any1 ever suspected.Hiatus sorry, lost all my notes
1. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the music**

Music: "Who Knew" by Pink

* * *

When she was born; she was feared by all. It wasn't just her bloodline limit. No, it was her hair color. No one in her clan has seen cherry blossom hair since her great, great grandmother, who was the last one know with the curse.

I guess it was only natural that people would fear her, but to the great extent that they did was a little much. I mean she was just a newborn, what could she possibly do? Obviously, they thought too much. The villagers greatly feared her, so they revolted and stormed their home, hoping to end a life that night. I luckily got there in time and saved her and her family.

After much discussion, I was able to talk the villagers into letting her live, but apart from her clan, where she was not able to learn of her greatness.

The villagers wanted more, though. So in the end, their whole clan was banish from the town, and to never step foot in it again, or else to lose their life. They had until dawn to pack and leave.

They traveled a great distance before they arrived at a small village, Konoha, I believe it was called. They stay for a day or two to rest and get supplies. They left shortly after, leaving just like they came, unnoticed, all accept for a little pinked hair child…

* * *

**16 years later**

Sakura's POV:

"Sakuraaaa!" I turned around just in time to collide with a bright orange blur that ended up tackling me in a bear huge.

"Hi Naruto! How are you?" I said standing up and brushing of the dirt from my outfit, which consisted of a periwinkle tank top that showed just a little belly and a black skirt that stopped short in the middle of my thighs with a slit on either side with even shorter black shorts under that.

"Just great! I'm on my way now to the Hokage for my latest mission, you?" Naruto said who had his signature orange outfit while also sporting his sheepish grin.

"Actually I was on my to the Hokage's Tower too for a mission! Let's go together, kay?" I said, happy to see Naruto in a good mood today.

You see, three years ago, exactly today was the day Sasuke betrayed our village for his own selfish needs; to gain power from an evil snake and kill his brother.

I remember it well, because I tried to stop him the night he left. Then Naruto and some of our other friends (Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Lee) were sent on a mission not long after to bring Sasuke back. They all returned with broken bones, bruises, and scars that would forever would remain with them, both on their bodies…and hearts. I was there when they returned. I saw Naruto; he was the worse looking one. When he finally gained consciousness again; he said he was sorry that he broke his promise and that he could not bring Sasuke back. I was broken hearted, but it was because of Naruto, not Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted power that damn badly enough to attempt to kill his best friend (whether he would admit or not, it's true) then it wasn't worth ever seeing him ever again.

I made a promise that day to myself. To train harder, so the next time I see Sasuke, I would kill him and make him pay, for what he did do Konoha, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, and most of all, Naruto. He would pay dearly with his blood, I know he would!

Ever since I made that promise, I've been training hard under the Hokage's watchful eye as a medic nin. Yeah, yeah, not exactly a way to seek revenge against Sasuke, but something told me (women's intuition I guess) that I just need to be patient, and some day a new power will reveal itself to me one day. Sure, whatever. It just better get here fast!

While Sakura was reminiscing about the past; Naruto and her finally arrive at the Tower and saw a very angry Tsunade. Naruto leaned over to Sakura and said, "She must be outta sake."

"I heard that BAKA!" Tsunade said with a very evil glare. (Yikes)

Oh dear, better jump in and save Naruto's ass, "Now, Tsunade-sensei, please remember that you sent for both of us, for a mission. Remember, you _need_ Naruto?"

Tsunade still glaring at Naruto responded with a mumble "yes", or so I think.

"Yes, yes, the mission! I need both of you to go to Tea Country (again) and get a scroll that was supposedly stolen from some of our nin on their way back from a mission. You leave at dusk.

"Hai!" we both responded.

* * *

**couple hours later/ dusk**

When I finally got to the gates, I was shocked to see a fox-asked ANBU waiting for me.

"Naruto? No way did you beat me here!" I shouted. This was _so_ unfair. It was _always_ **me** that was on time for missions, **not** Naruto! He's gonna hold this over my head forever, isn't he?

The ANBU before me lifted his masked and grinned like the baka he was. "Haha! I actually beat you here! What happened to you any way, saying good-bye to your boyfriend, Lee!" SMACK!

"Owie! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelped.

"How many times must I tell you, Lee and I are not an item! He just helps me train at times, that all! Promise. If I ever started to date anybody, you would be the first to know." I finished off with another smack to his head, just for good measures. With that done, I pulled down my own ANBU mask (yes I made ANBU about a year and a half ago!) which was fairly plain, except it's eyes were some what slitted close, and over the left eye and down half way down the cheek was a design that made it look like that mask had scales or something. Don't ask why, it just seemed appropriate for me. (Unfortunately at the time, I just didn't know _how_ appropriate it was for me.)

* * *

**Next Morning before Dawn**

Finally, after a long mission to Tea Country, Naruto and I started our way home with the stolen scroll in hand, (Yeah us!) when Naruto said, "Hey, Sakura, let's race back to Konoha. Last one back buys breakfast!"

"In other words, if you by _slim_ chance you win, I end up buying you ramen?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'slim' chance, Sakura? As future Hokage, I must be strong, fast and cunning, (and not to mention handsome too!)." Naruto whined, while he jumped from branch to branch.

"Well, you got one out of five. Last time I checked, Kiba has a better chance than you." I smiled evilly as I dodged a kunai and landed on a branch right above Naruto, who was giving me an evil look.

"HEY! I thought that I was…but you aren't agreeing…and Kiba…" whined the poor fox boy. I just laughed as his confusion. Then I sensed something, something that was…oh crap.

"NARUTO!" But it was too late. The enemy already hit Naruto in a pressure point and knocked him out. Kuso, this was not good.


	2. How a Heart Breaks

**A/N: srry for taking so long, I've been really busy lately! thanks for the reviews and enjoy Chp 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Music**

**Music: "This is How a Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas**

What happened last time…

_I sensed something, something that was…oh crap._

"_NARUTO!" But it was too late. The enemy already hit Naruto in a pressure point and knocked him out. Kuso, this was not good._

* * *

'My long cherry blossom hair hidden; masked face, weapons ready.

'Come on, I can take you' I thought.

I closed my eyes to help me to be more alert for the enemy. He was fast, and he had a_ lot_ of chakra to burn. Who ever this was, he was going to pay! There was no way that I was going to carry Naruto's heavy unconscious body back to Konoha willingly, but if I to, then the party responsible for the comatose Naruto would pay! ' There!'

"So, you're a tree climber, huh?" I taunted behind my mask. I usually enjoy this part of a fight; taunt the enemy and make them so angry that they start to lose focus in the fight. Cheap shot, maybe, but very effective from my "studies."

"Hn." Was the given response, kuso! I was afraid of that!

"Well, well, if it isn't the Uchiha traitor himself. Last time I checked on the Hokage's board, there was a pretty penny for your head alone. I wonder if I would get two pretty pennies if I bring back the whole body." I giggled mockingly in his face, but in truth, I was scared to death. We haven't seen each other in years, so he's probably twice as strong as before (if not stronger), but does his recognize me? Does he still care?

"You talk for a little ANBU, but can you back it up?" Sasuke just smirked back. Damn him and that cute smirk! But I made a promise, and I still tend on keeping it. Sorry Sasuke, but you made a choice, now it's time for mine. I took a deep breath and said, "The real question that should be asked is, 'Can you?'"

That set of the famous Uchiha pride. He disappeared. I laughed; he was still so damn predictable!

I turned slightly to my right with a kunai in my hand. Sasuke appeared right where I expected him to; I easily blocked his katana with my little kunai. He disappeared again. I laughed again, taunting him; just waiting him to make a mistake so I could find clear opening for me to make a swift strike to end his miserable life.

Sasuke appeared again, this time hoping to get me with a frontal attack. Useless, I blocked it easily, but wait! His sharingan wasn't even activated! Kuso! He was toying with me! That's it! No more Miss Nice; time for little Sasuke-_kun _to meet Miss Pissed Cherry Blossom.

Sasuke materialize behind me; I vanished knowingly it would make him activate the sharingan. He did. (Men are so predictable!)

"Boo." I said in a monotone voice in his left ear, letting him know that this battle was way too easy; a challenge to him and his so called skills.

He swung at me with his katana. If I wasn't fast myself, I swear that I would be in two complete halves right now. Ok, I admit it, maybe I was a little too rash by challenging his superior skills to my medic ones. Oops! (Sweat drop)

"So little shinobi, you want my full force? Wish granted. But remember, it was you who challenged me, not the other way around." The Uchiha said with his head bowed and his bangs over his eyes, but I had an eerie feeling, if I did see the look in his eyes, I wouldn't have liked it one bit.

"Like I had a choice! You knocked my partner unconscious! Remember?" I shouted with venom dripping from my mouth.

He smirked (Damn it makes him look like an angel. No, he's the enemy, pay attention!) And stood to his full height and nodded towards Naruto's limp body, "It was the dobe's own fault for not paying attention."

"Damn you!" and we started out dance again.

One thing I notice during our fight was that Sasuke had gotten faster and stronger, but I was still able to keep up with him fairly well. "Looks like that snake didn't teach you much sense the last time I saw you." I risked my identity, but if it helped to weaken his defenses, then it was worth it. But I had a feeling that Sasuke never believed that I would one day become an ANBU nin. Pooh on him!

"What!" there opening, I slashed at him. He dodged in time; I ended up giving him a nice cut down his left cheek, and I was aiming for the neck, drats!

He wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand and looked at the blood on it; he then looked up at me. I swear those eyes turned colder than I ever thought possible.

"So little kunoichi, you claim you use to know me. So what where you, one of those stupid fan girls always chasing me around?" He said knowingly. Damn, I was at lose for words.

"I'll take that as a yes." He got in a fighting stance again. I didn't, my head was bent; my bangs hid part of my mask.

"You're wrong."

"What was that?"

"I said you are wrong. I never knew you. If I did, then you would not be standing here alive right now."

"Is that a threat?" His eyes darkened and closed half way.

I scoffed, "Hell no, it's a damn promise!" With that, I disappeared and materialized behind him with my kunai aiming for his neck. This time I had him. No escape for him. I knew exactly where to hit so he would fall and never get back up again.

_**Flashback: **_

_The night Sasuke left. It was cold, but I didn't feel it, just the letter in my hand, the one that made me run from my home in the first place. The place that was suffocated me._

_Sasuke then started to walk by. I knew why too. I tried to stop him; he couldn't leave me to, not after what happened…_

_I threatened to scream; he disappeared. The next thing I heard was "Thank you."_

_Then all I saw was darkness._

_**End flash**_

I hesitated with the attack at the last moment, against my will, I think. Unfortunately, that small hesitation was all the time Sasuke needed to knock me out too.

So much for keeping my promise guys. I'm really sorry, please forgive me. Then all I saw was black, again.

* * *

**A/N: srry if the fight scene wasn't that great, but I'm not used to writing them. but if you have suggestions, i'll glady take'm!**


	3. Everyday Superhero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Music: "Everyday Superhero" by Steve Harwell

"Talking"

'Thinking'

What happened last time…

_So much for keeping my promise guys. I'm really sorry, please forgive me. Then all I saw was black, again._

"Hn. Looks like I'm the better ninja here, girl. Too bad for you, you did put up a nice fight. I must admit, you did give me a run for my money there at the end, but like all fan girls, you hesitate. Oh, well your loss." Sasuke said as he started to turn away to leave.

"Ugh...te...te…TEME!" Sasuke whipped around just in time to catch a kunai aimed straight at his head.

"Well, Naruto, it seems that I've underestimated you." grinned Sasuke at a struggling Naruto.

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Upset that I took out your little friend? Still the same ole' Naruto, always looking out for his team and not himself. That's why I took you out first. You were easier and less alert. Such an easy target."

'Kuso, I can't believe Sakura was knocked out by Sasuke. I mean the last time I checked, Sakura was going to beat the pulp outta him. But look at her; she seems almost dead, just lying there. I'm gonna kill that teme!"

**_Flashback:_**

_At the hospital after the unsuccessful mission of retrieving Sasuke from Sound._

"_Hey, Naruto, you awake?" voiced a concerned Sakura._

"_Hey, Sakura, why do you look so sad. Oh, I get it, it was because I didn't bring back Sasuke, isn't it?"_

"_NO! It's…it's what he did to you. He almost killed you, I almost lost you too. I can't stand it. I won't be able to go on if I lost you too! You and Kakashi are all I have left. I don't know what I'll become without you guys." Cried Sakura. Naruto gathering his surroundings, sees he is in a private room at the hospital. He then looks at Sakura who is clearly tired and worn out. _

'_I must've worried her with this mission. I mean, we were gone longer than expected.' Naruto hugs Sakura to comfort her._

"_I' m sorry Sakura. I just wasn't strong enough this time around...next time…I'll keep my promise to bring him home" Sakura interrupted Naruto._

"_Stop it!" Sakura jumps out of Naruto's arms and stands up, furious, "I don't want you to keep your damn promise any more. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. Our friend is dead. He is to never return to Konoha alive again." Sakura said with a sad face and left a stunned Naruto._

_Few hours later…_

"_Kakashi-sensei, whadd-ya doing here?" shouted an enthused fox boy that flashed a cheesy grin._

"_Well I heard you were back from your mission, so I thought I'd come over and see you." Kakashi said as he walked in to the room and sat on an empty chair by the window._

"_Hey sensei, what's wrong with Sakura? I mean, she totally freaked when I said I was going back for Sasuke. I thought she loved him; what gives?" stated a confuse Naruto._

_Kakashi looks at the floor before he answers, "Sakura went through a hard time this past month, and not just with Sasuke leaving" Naruto nods his head in agreement before Kakashi continues, "but when she saw you being dragged back into Konoha, she was devastated. She thought she lost you too."_

"_Yeah, I guess, but she said Sasuke was dead to her."_

"_I guess Sakura just couldn't stand having her heart break more than it already was. But don't worry about her. She strong, she always was, but something just always held her back. Maybe with Sasuke gone, she'll have motivation to stop holding back."_

"_Maybe." Said a sad Naruto._

_**End Flashback**_

"Let's make a deal, teme. I win, you come back without a complaint and never leave again!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine, but if I win, you and everybody else in Konoha leaves me alone and stops trying to get me back there!"

Naruto considered this (A/N: Naruto thinking b4 he acts? Strange), "Deal"

Sasuke smirks, "Let's do this then!"

Again, like before, both ninjas disappear and reappear at the same time to attack, only to disappear to reappear for another attack.

Sasuke soon breaks out of the routine and activates his sharingan. Naruto jumps back to let Sasuke make the first move.

Sasuke quickly performs hand seals and throws fireballs Naruto's way.

Naruto dodges in time while throwing kunai at his opponent. Sasuke dodges only to fall into Naruto's trap with his clones.

"Still the same old trick, huh, Naruto?"

"Yup, and it still works too!" with that said Naruto delivers one final blow to Sasuke's face, leaving him close to an unconscious state. The clones disappear and Naruto stands towering over a weak Sasuke.

"I win."

Breathing heavily, Sasuke looks up and says, "Only because I used most of my chakra on your partner over there were you able to defeat me."

Grinning, Naruto offers a hand to Sasuke. "Thanks dobe"

"Hey who you call'n a dobe?" screamed a frantic fox.

Sasuke not really paying much attention to his old buddy's temper soon asks an odd queston, "Can I bring some one back with me?"

Naruto stopped his ranting and stood completely still in a state of shock?

"Who?" was all he could muster out.


	4. Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all that jazz**

**Music: "Happy" by Saving Jane**

"Talking"

_Sakura's self_

'Thinking'

What happened last time…

_Naruto stopped his ranting and stood completely still in a state of shock?_

"_Who?" was all he could muster out._

**Sakura's POV**

When I finally woke up from Sasuke's blow, I realized that I was back at Konoha's hospital. 'Great, I finally get a chance at my revenge, and what happens? I end up in the blasted hospital! Ugh, I'm a failure at life. Okay, not really, but I just feel that way for a while till I get some chocolate to make me feel better! (**A/N**: YES!)

"Sakura!"

Huh, I snapped out of my little world just in time to realize that I was about to get crushed by the Great Pumpkin himself.

"Owowowow! Naruto, that hurts!" I yelled at Naruto as he crushed my weakened body against his.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, Sakura," he said with his sheepish grin, "It's just that I'm sooooo glad to see you awake again! Did you know you've been outta it for almost a day and a half already?"

"No, really? Wow, I guess I got hit worse than I thought." I said, before I started to think about what caused me to be in here…

**_Flashback:_**

_I hesitated with the attack at the last moment, against my will, I think. Unfortunately, that small hesitation was all the time Sasuke needed to knock me out too._

_**End Flashback.**_

'Ugh, I can't believe I let Sasuke get the better of me again. Darn him! He is probably the only person I know that can make me feel so weak when I'm around him.'

Unfortunately I had not realized that the Great Pumpkin was speaking to me when I was in Lala Land.

"Saaakuraaa! You still there?" I hate it when he sounds out the syllables in my name like that!

"Yeah, sorry, Naruto, just thinking that's all. So what where you saying again?" I said, sitting up in the bed and looking straight at him so he knew that he my full attention.

" I said that I have a surprise for you!"

My jaw dropped, those where NEVER good words coming from Naruto's mouth. The last time he said that I ended up two broken ribs and a pissed Tsunade. Not good memories, let me tell you!

"Listen, Naruto, I know you probably feel bad that you got knocked out and couldn't help me, but.." I said shaking with horrid thoughts of what the said surprise was.

"SASUKE-TEME'S BACK!" He yelled while jumping off the bed in excitement, " You won't believe how it happened either! It was a great battle you see and …."

' I stopped listening to Naruto after he said Sasuke was back. This was wrong, it took me a long time to finally get over him, and now, he just shows ups acting like nothing happened. Life is no unfair.

"Huh? Sakura you there?" Naruto said finally realizing that Sakura that re-entered Lala-land.

"Let her go, Naruto, she's just trying to comprehend what you just said to her. Besides, she did take a pretty hard hit on your all's last mission."

"ACK! Kakashi sensi, when did you get here?"

"I, my dear former student, have been here since you started talking about your epic battle with Sasuke." Kakashi said with a hidden grin behind his mask.

"Really? Didja enjoy the part where I .."

"How about you and I talk over lunch while we let Sakura get some rest."

"OK! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he skipped out of the hospital room leaving a very still and confused Sakura, who was still in Lala-land.

'Wow, I can't believe Naruto was able to get Sasuke to come back. I wonder how he did it? did he threaten? Nah, that is very un-Naruto thing for him to do, and actually mean it. hmmm…..'

Never once paying attention; Sakura walks down a crowded street in Konoha after being released from the hospital on her way to the memorial just outside of town.

'Ugh, this is going to bug me until I know how he did it! Naruto is a complete moron when it comes to talking to people into doing something that he wants then to do.'

(A/N: wait for it!) Sakura still in her own little world, thinking and still not watching where she's going…(A/N: wait for it!) …when BAM, she runs into something hard and dark. She lands and her dear rear. Ouch!

"Ugh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Sakura apologized before she even looked up to see who she ran into.

"Still just as clueless as ever, uh Haruno?" a dark and a silky voice said to her. A familiar voice said to her. She looks up and her eyes grow big.

"No way? Sasuke?"

"Hn, I heard you were out of the hospital but I think you left your mind there!" he said as he offered a hand to help her up. She brushed it off and got up on her own. This shocked the young prodigy, but didn't show it though.

"Yeah, I was. Nothing big though, no worries. But when Naruto said you were back, I didn't believe him. Are you seriously back?" she asked being very confused.

"Yep, we had a fight. If he won, I'd come back, I won, he'd leave me alone." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"So that's how he did! I knew that there was no way he could bring you back with out a fight!" Sakura shouted to herself more, and less to Sasuke. Then something caught Sasuke's eye were he turned from the cherry blossom and to across the street. He waved.

Sakura noticed this and looked to see who he was waving at. It was a girl that was about an inch than her, with luscious red hair and copper eyes. She then saw Sasuke and a big smile spread across her face as she ran toward them.

"Um..you know her?"

"Yeah, I asked to bring her back with me after Naruto won the fight. She was under Orochimaru's control too. Her name is Kitty." Sasuke never once looked at Sakura as he told her this. He eyes were trained on the red head beauty, Kitty the whole time, watching her come toward them.

"Hi Sasuke! Who's your friend?" Kitty said with a smile.

**Next day in Sakura's room:**

'I can't believe it! Sasuke, the cold hearted bastard finally found love and it's not even me!'

_Calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason why she's with him and you're not._

'Great, why do you always show up when I don't need you?'

_But you do need me; I'm you, I feel your emotions just as you do. We're one. Now you're in pain because you thought you were finally over Sasuke, but he shows up again, and you feel nothing but love toward him._

'Wrong. It's hate that I feel toward him! I feel that toward everyone right now! How can Sasuke just waltz his way back into Konoha like nothings ever happened, and not to mention bring his girlfriend with him, who by the way, was supposedly under the same control as Sasuke by Orochimaru! And every bodies fine with it! Did they all forget what he did to them? Or am I the only sane one in this village any more?'

_No one forgot. They all remember, they just want their old friend back that was missing for so long. And now that he is back, they're happy. And Sasuke never said that Kitty was his girlfriend, you just implied that._

'Well, how do you expect me to see her as when Sasuke won't take his eyes off her and lets her flirt with him like crazy.' Sakura raises an eyebrow, 'I acted like her, didn't I?'

_The flirting part? Yeah you were bad at not keeping in check, but not as bad as her, beeelieve me!_

Sakura finally got up from her bed that she had been lying on since last night, where she came home from a huge supper of ramen that she ate very little of. It was all of the Rookie Nine plus Sasuke and Kitty. She went to take a cold to hot shower.

'Everyone was so happy, why wasn't I?'

You were hurt the most, and you never fully healed from that pain.

'I should have. I healed from everything else that was thrown at me..that night.'

_A lot happened that night, I agree, but it wasn't just physical, but emotional as well. You still need some time to heal. Maybe ask Tsunade from a break from missions and cut back on your hours at the hospital_

'I should, but if I stop now, then I will feel all the pain from that night again, and I know the nightmares would come back.' Sakura concluded as she finished getting ready for the day and left her apartment.

**Meanwhile, Sasuke was training with Naruto at there old training ground:**

"Hey, Naruto, why won't you tell me who was with you on that mission? It's not like it's that big of a deal." Sasuke said as he threw kunai at a target that was set up.

"It's not my place to say who was with me and who wasn't, sorry!" Naruto flipped backward and threw a kunai at the same target.

Letting out a long breath, Sasuke knew he was beat, "Fine you win, but what about Sakura? She's changed, a lot. She seems more like …."

"You?" Naruto said as he ducked as Sasuke threw a kunai at him for even suggesting the thought. "Well it's true you know. Ever since the night you left she hasn't been the same."

"So you're telling me she's become me because of me?" Sasuke raised a brow at the thought of this.

"No, well sort of. You see the night you left, Sakura received a note from an ANBU that was a on the same mission as her parents. They were murdered. So when you were trying to leave, she was trying to prevent from losing another person that was close to her."

"why didn't she tell me?" he said as he stopped from throwing another kunai.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at his feet before he continued, "She didn't even tell me or Kakashi. She didn't tell any one. None of noticed. We all thought that she was just upset with you leaving, but we were wrong. She starting losing sleep due to nightmares she was having. I'm not sure if they were about you or her parents' murder."

"But why not tell any one?"

"Who knows."

**Tsunade's office:**

"You sure about this, Sakura?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about doing this for a long time, now I believe it's time."

"If you're sure, then so am I." said a un-drunk Tsunade (surprise, surprise)


	5. First Cut is the Deepest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry that I haven't up dated in so long- I've been busy and I had writer's block!**

_**Last time:**_

"_You sure about this, Sakura?"_

"_Yes, I've been thinking about doing this for a long time, now I believe it's time."_

"_If you're sure, then so am I." said a un-drunk Tsunade_

* * *

**3 days later, in a secluded woods:**

I was just mulling over what I said to Tsunade just three days ago when I finally reached my destination; Hidden Village of Bandits. Yeah, I know the name isn't promising, but it use to shelter refuges from war, so it became know as 'Bandit' because the people became bandits to survive.

But the reason I was here was totally different.

Remember how I said I use to feel like I was holding back for something more? Well I got tired of waiting.

So I'm here now in hopes of finding what I've been missing; or so that's what I keep telling myself anyway, as I entered into the village.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Konoha, 3 days ago:**

"What? You mean she just left?" yelled Naruto to a pissed Tsunade.

"Yes, you fox! I've been trying to tell that to you for the past half hour!"

"But why? Is it because of the teme?" he sounded hurt.

"No, I really don't know. She just said that she felt like she could no longer sustain a place here. She wanted to find a new place with new faces." Said Tsunade, as she began to calm down, and rubbed her temples.

"It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"She never got over them, Naruto."

"Sakura told me that she did!"

"She didn't want you to worry about her too. She knew how bad you felt about losing Sasuke. She didn't want you to feel like you were losing her too. She believed that with Sasuke back, you would forget about her absences."

"I would never do that!" he yelled.

"I know. She's just had such a hard time. I think she couldn't handle the pressure any more. I'm actually surprised she lasted this long."

"She's stronger now than she ever was." He mumbled meekly.

"I know. But I always knew she wouldn't stay here forever. I could see it in her eyes. It's like she doesn't belong to Konoha." She said with a far off gaze.

"You're wrong! She belongs here, with us, her family.!"

"That's not what I mean. It's something about her. I can't put my finger on it, but I just know, she's not part of Konoha."

Naruto got up from his seat and walked toward the door, "You're wrong. She belongs here."

"I know." He left the room, "I just hope I'm wrong too, Naruto."

* * *

**Back to current time with Sakura:**

'Wow, it's really crowded here. I would have never suspected it to be thought, I mean sure, with Sound in commission and refuges are every where, but still, this is insane!'

Sakura continued to muse about her thoughts and never really paid any attention to where she was going through the sea of people she was among. So it was only natural that she would bump into someone, a someone that was a young man.

* * *

**Konoha at present time**

"Teme! Teme, where the hell are you??" shouted a frustrated Naruto, who was in the woods looking for his friend.

"Hn. Up here, dobe," said Sasuke, who was up in a tree, resting.

Naruto jumped up in the said tree and sat across from the Uchiha.

Never opening his eyes, Sasuke said, "This had better be good, Naruto, or I'll…"

He was cut off by the fox, "It's about Sakura. She's gone, Sasuke."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Back to Sakura :**

"Oh, I am _so _sorry! I did not mean to run into you like!" Sakura apologized to the person who she knocked to the ground.

Laughing, the young figure dusted himself off and stood to his full height, "It's quite alright, miss-," the man got his first look at Sakura, as did out Blossom checked out the man.

'Wow, what a _cutie_!' she thought, as she noticed his silvery hair and chocolate brown eyes of innocents.

"Wow, miss, do I know you?" 'Sweet heaven, _please_, let me know him!'

"Actually this is my first time here, umm, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Please, forgive me. I was taken aback by your beauty, that I forgot myself. I am Julian Teg. I am a local historian here."

She smirked, "A historian? Puh-lease, you need a better story than that."

"I'm sorry?" said a hott Julian.

Cocking her hip and resting her hand there, she pointed all round her, "We're in the city of _bandits_, no _historian_ here, unless you're looking for priceless artifacts."

Looking down at his feet, he smirked, "Ole' Lawrence is right, I need to come up with better stories." He looked back up and smiled at Sakura. She blushed at the sight.

Quickly correcting herself of the blush, "So if you're not a historian, what are you then, a thief?"

"Don't be so quick to judge! I'm a student to the Master Lawrence of a nearby temple."

Raising a brow, " A temple? There are no temples even remotely close to here. Sorry, but you really do need to work on your stories."

Pacing now, "Ah, this time, _you_ are wrong. There are temples near here; just hidden ones! And I would be more than humble to show you, if you trust me."

She looked skeptic, "Why should i?"

"Because I can tell by the way you walk and the way you carry yourself that you can handle any danger your way. I can tell that you are a ninja, as am I."

"Most ninjas do not admit to being one in front of others."

"But I can trust you, can't I." Julian said it as a statement, not a question.

"So you can trust me, but how can I be sure that I can trust you?" she asked.

He held out his hand, "I'm still standing, as are you. If we did not trust each other, neither would be standing, now would we?" He smiled again; she melted.

"Alright," she took his hand, "I'll trust you for now, but give me any doubts at all, and your butt is mine!"

"Deal."

And, for once, Sakura felt that she really could trust him, as they started to walk out of the town. And as she walked, she felt she belonged there with Julian; and she started to forget her worries back in Konoha.


	6. WElcome to My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Music I borrow!**

Music: Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

"_I'll trust you for now, but give me any doubts at all, and your butt is mine!"_

"_Deal."_

* * *

**An hour later…**

"Wow, Julian, you were right, there are temples…" I said breathlessly as we combed our way through the dense forest that appeared to be untamed to mankind.

He just laughed, "You should really learn to trust me, Sakura, it will probably be the only way to survive out here!" But even though that was meant as a joke, I some how saw a hidden meaning to it…or was I just being paranoid?

When we finally made it up to the temple entrance, I was beat. "Cheese, isn't there a short cut to the place?!" as I clasped to the ground, next to Julian's feet as I admired my surroundings.

"No, I'm afraid not young lady. It's meant to keep trespassers out and loyalty in!!"

I looked up at the new voice that joined us. It was an elderly man who had a soft face with years of knowledge and wisdom etched into it. I stood up.

"Sakura, I want you to meet my teacher and foster parent, Lawrence. Master Lawrence, I'm honored to introduce you to Haruno, Sakura of Konoha." said Julian with a goofy grin. Some how I suspected I wasn't suppose to meet the 'master' just yet.

Lawrence just gave him a weary look before turning his full attention to me. "Um...hiya! It's a great honor to be here and to meet you." I stated as I bowed.

"I believe it. Julian, you found the next Dragon."

I then looked up to notice the proud look on Julian's face and Lawrence's look of relief and happiness.

"Um...excuse me?" I inquired.

The old man looked at me and said, "Child, _you_ come from a well breed line of great shinobi. _You_ are the last remain heir. _You_ are the Dragon! _You_ are the chosen one. _You_ will break the curse. And it would be my greatest honor if you allow me to help you in your training to master it."

I just nodded my head in false understanding and past out. So much for a first impression!

* * *

**Later that Night…**

When I finally came too, I found myself in a very prestigious room that looked to be out of usage until just recently. All over the walls were draws/ painting of women and dragons. It was surprisingly peaceful and calming. Like the two creatures were one and the same; almost like the two were in an eternal dance against evil.

'How strange' I thought, 'That two unlikely of creatures should share the same bondage.' Unfortunately I was so caught up in my thoughts that I some how missed and old man from coming into my room. No, not Jiraya you pervs!!

"I see that you are awake." said Lawrence as he sat down some tea for me on the night stand next to my bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"I'm terribly sorry about this afternoon. I'm afraid that this old bag of bones just got too excited over this greatness, that I didn't even consider your welfare. So allow me to explain my excitement and what you've got to do with it."

He then looked to me for approval before he continued. This time when I nodded my head, I didn't faint.

"Very well." He cough, "It all started along, long time ago in the clan of Tatsuya, the Dragons. It was said that this particular clan was so great that they could not only wield the power of dragons, but control them as well. But this was considered a myth to most because so few of the clan members had such power, but the ones that did, concealed it from outsiders in fear of persecution. And this would continue on throughout the generations, up until Tatsuya, Meiyo.

"Tatsuya, Meiyo was the grandchild of the head of the clan. Her beauty was beyond comparison, envied by most girls, wanted by some suitors, feared by all, wanted by few villains, and only loved by two.

I interrupted here. "What, dragons, as in the real things? Loved by two??" He shook his head, "'Dragons were like chakras in a way to the people, but with more power and more specific at which element the user could control. And I was about to get to your next question."

"Yes, she was loved by two; her grandfather and her best friend, Taku. See her parents died during a battle that was going on between their clan and another's, but that comes up later.

"So young Meiyo was raised by her grandfather and she grew up with Taku. All was good for her, except for her unnatural ability to control actual dragons. She could tame them all: water, fire, earth, air, wood, metal etc. Never was it known for a Tatsuya to control all beast, but she could. The clan lived in constant fear of her, believing that she would terminate the all for more power.

"Meiyo, knowing their thoughts and always in ear shot of their rumors, spaced herself out from them in hopes of one day of acceptance. But until that day, she would always have her grandfather and Taku.

"Later, some time around Meiyo's eighteenth birthday, a young girl moved into the village and caught Taku's eye. Mieyo was happy for Taku for finding love, but sad as well, because over a course of time, Meiyo had fallen in love with her best friend.

'Oh, I hate this story already. It's too damn familiar.' I thought to myself.

"As time went on, Taku spent more and more time with this young girl and eventually proposed to her." 'Jerk!' I thought of Taku, and then a raven- haired boy back at Konoha, 'Damn them all!'

"When Meiyo heard the newest, she was devastated. She locked herself up in her room and cried for days." 'Why does this story have to be so much like mine?' I whined to my self.

"Finally, fed up with her constant crying, Meiyo performed a jutus to stop her true emotions for showing. Unfortunately, she was unable to perform the last seal before Taku came to see her, and she messed up. True to the jutus, her emotions stayed hidden, but from her face, but if you noticed the weather, it would follow her mood."

"Huh?"

"If it rained, it meant Meiyo was trying to cry. If it was sunny, she was happy. If it was cloudy, then she was more than likely pissed of by some dobe"

"Oh, I get it now! You can continue." Lawrence coughed once more and took a quick sip of his tea that he brought in.

"finally, the night before the big wedding for Taku was to take place, true intentions were revealed. The mysterious girl that Taku was so in love with, was actually an enemy from a feuding clan. She had tricked poor Taku into loving her in hopes to get Meiyo to lower her defenses and to steal her dragon power. And it was all going according to her plan.

"As for Taku, he was under a jutus that made him see only the good of his fiancé and the non-existing evil in Meiyo. 'Soon' thought the woman, 'Meiyo would die and so would Taku.'"

"BUT THAT'S EVIL!!" I shouted. "I know that, but that's not the end of the story. Now calm down so I can finish it and get to the part where you come in."

"As I was saying, Meiyo was soon to die…by Taku's hand…" Lawrence held up his hand so I couldn't interject this time.

"Remember, he was under the woman's 'spell.' So that night, Meiyo was going to meet Taku by their tree, one that held so many precious memories for them. That was where he was to kill her.

"But it never came. Before he struck, Meiyo saw his true intentions and knocked him out. Then his fiancé appeared and the two fought until the peek of dawn. There, those two finished it out.

"But before Meiyo could kill the witch, she in turned killed Taku; it started to rain, hard. The witch was shocked to see Meiyo's reaction (none, since she couldn't have one; were you paying attention??) and then she realized what Meiyo had done.

'You gave up your emotions for him. What a waste. From hince forth, it will be all of your generations' down fall. They will crumple from love given that could not be returned. That is my curse for you, Lady Meiyo!' with that said, Meiyo killed the woman and fell between the tree and Taku.

'No, the curse will befall my generations, but they will be prepared. They will receive my power to fight it and my emergence as warning.'

With that, she died."

By now, I had tears in my eyes and a heavy heart. Lawrence then looked at me and said," Do you understand why I told you this story?"

I just nodded my head numbly, "Yes, because I'm the next generation, aren't I?" and I fell into his lap and he rocked me back and forth in hopes of comfort.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. I finally found most of my notes on this story, though I'm afraid that I did lose some, but nothing too important. So b/c of that mess, this story will be shorter than expected. Oh well, enjoy!


End file.
